Ohio
by Suk-fong
Summary: With each bounce, reality becomes harder to grasp /Ohio Legacy/


He doesn't want to be here. He pulls up in the driveway, and parks his car beside the others. He can hear infectious music blasting at decimals only a rock concert would approve. There is a campfire going on outside, and he can see people sitting around there. There are groups of people who re recognizes as students at Seireitei High, and some he remembers vaguely from Karakura High.

He can smell the lung cancer and the alcohol poisoning from the front seat of his car. The passenger door slamming catches his attention and he sees his girlfriend waiting for him.

'Shiro-chan!' She says, and he rolls his eyes.

'Don't call me Shiro-chan' He corrects as he gets out of the car. She has already found Kira, the host of the party and is lead into the house.

He sees Kuchiki with the Student Body President of Karakura High, Kurosaki doing something that if her father found about, Kuchiki would be disowned in a corner of the room.

The majourity of the room is covered by a ping pong table, with plastic cups filled with what looks like beer. On the far side of the ping pong table is a small girl he remembers as the captain of Karakura High's Soccer Team. Her blue eyes flash as she tosses deftly a ping pong ball into Abarai's cup, causing the tall red head to curse, and then drink the cup, ending the game.

'Any takers?' She asks, the tall man with dark skin beside her looks around the room. His gaze passes by everyone in the room, before stopping and nodding at him. The girl looks him up and down and then grins. 'Seireitei's President…' She pauses and looks at him again. 'You've grown.'

He ignores her. He doesn't remember her name, but he does remember when her team lost last year, she kicked the soccer ball and broke the window in his car. He turns to talk to his girlfriend, but she is instead with Kira and Aabari drinking from a bottle of vodka.

'So Mr. President, ya wanna play?' He turns back to the girl and looks at her. He has the mind to tell her that her crude game has no interest to him, but he is inturerpted.

'Do I watch? Or can I join in?' The three of them turn, and he groans. Already half drunk is the busty strawberry blonde, the vice-president of the student council. He can see her boyfriend from the window, smoking with Aizen and Kaname, a bottle of gin in his hand.

'But of course, odd numbers are no fun.' The girl smiles.

Matsumoto starts lining up the cups into a triangle. The man, who he has just recognized as the quarterback from Karakura High sets up their cups in the same pattern.

'Choose your pleasure.' The girl holds up two bottles, one of whiskey another of beer.

'Whiskey' He says, he knows how bad the vice-president is with hard liquor, preferring to drink beer.

She grins and tosses the bottle to him. He catches it, surprised at the accuracy of her aim, even though from the looks of it she has been playing for a while. He pours the liquor into five cups, about a third full, and then tosses it back. She fills five cups with whiskey, while her partner fills the remaining with beer. Matsumoto does the same.

'Standard rules. If one gets in, Ohio.' The girl dictates. 'Seireitei first.'

'Men always go first.' Matsumoto tells him. He rolls his eyes, and throws. The ball bounces, and hits the rim of a cup full of whiskey, before bouncing off.

'I personally prefer going first.' The girl grins, and tosses the black hair off her shoulder. She tosses the ball, and it goes around the rim of one of Matsumoto's beer cups, before landing in.

Matsumoto doesn't curse, but drowns the cup in a second, and tosses it to the side.

'I've got an Ohio.' The girl grins, and he notices it's a rather lopsided grin. She twists her body, and tosses the ball from behind her back. It bounces once on the green table and then off into a corner. 'Damn.'

Matsumoto takes her shot and hits a beer cup. The quarterback drinks the contents and then moves the cup out of the way before tossing his ping pong ball and it misses the cups.

He tosses half heartedly, because he doesn't want to play, and he has lost sight of his girlfriend. He can see Kira and Abarai talking to Kurosaki and Kuchiki. The room isn't that big, and he honestly can't find where she is.

The ball bounces, and falls into a whiskey cup. She grins tightly, and picks out the ball, 'Cheers Mr. President.' The cup is drained and pushed aside. She is still smiling and her blue eyes still exhilarated.

'Ohio.' He says, and shoots from behind his back. The ball hits the rim of a whiskey cup and bounces into the Quarterback's beer.

'Awesome President!' Matsumoto hugs him, and he pushes her off.

'What's the ruling for double Ohio?' He asks, as the quarterback drains his cup, and rolls the ball back to him.

The girl glances at her partner. 'Shot of rum?' She shrugs. 'Double Ohios don't come that much…'

He nods his consent, and she whistles loudly. 'Oi Ich-nii, buckle up your pants and get us some shot glasses and rum!'

He almost knocks the table over at her lewd wording, and he watches as Kurosaki turns furious. Kuchiki is flushing bright red.

'What the hell Ka-'

'You're beside the rum and shot glasses Ichigo.' The quarterback notes. And Kurosaki, after much glaring between him and his younger sister, hands over two shot glasses and half a bottle of Cuban rum.

The quarterback fills both shots with rum, and caps the bottle. 'Cheers' the girl smiles, and brings it to her lips, before turning and promptly spitting it out.

'Oi!' Kurosaki says. He had been watching his sister with deep interest. 'If you're not tough enough to take a shot, don't drink you idiot.'

'For the second it was in my mouth it was good!' She protests, 'But it didn't taste good going down. I have a really bad gag reflex.'

'Whatever. Show Short Stuff and VP Boobs how beer pong's won…' Her brother trails off, looking at the shot glass in her hands. 'If you can still drink.'

She sticks out her tongue. Kuchiki and the Quarterback, Sado he thinks, are bored throughout the exchange as if it is one they have heard at many parties before. Matsumoto is busy laughing at the smaller girl's inability to take a shot, and he is busy trying to catch a better sight of his girlfriend that the bit of brown hair he saw earlier beside Aizen.

'Your turn.' He reminds her and she scowls at him.

She tosses the ball with more force than needed and it bounces into his cup, whiskey sloshing everywhere.

'Drink up me hearties.' She grins, her bad mood over the shot ordeal gone already. He puts the cup to his lips and tips it back.

It's hard not to grimace as the hot liquor burns down his throat. But he keeps face and swallows the liquid, before slamming the cup down. He does not drink, this is his first time, and he has no concept of his limit.

'Ohio.' She mouths slowly and grins wickedly at him. He has a bad feeling she blames him for her inability to take a shot. She twists her body and tosses with perfect aim. The ball lands in another whiskey cup.

He drinks that one too. It goes down harder than the first.

'Double Ohio.' She smiles, and Sado smiles too. It's an odd feature for his face, one he prays that is not common. Sado passes the shot glass and rum to him. He fills his cup and drowns it. It goes down easier than the whiskey. It is warm and has a bit of sugary feel.

'Matsumoto.' He nods. Matsumoto shuts her phone and tosses the ping pong ball into a cup of beer. Sado drowns it. There are six cups left on Sado's side and seven on theirs.

'Ohio.' Matsumoto sings, and the ball bounces ferociously on the table before going out the open window and hitting her boyfriend whose back is turned head. The boyfriend turns and sees the situation from smiling closed eyes, before taking a swig of gin.

'C'mon Ran.' He cheers before tossing the ball inside.

Sado catches it, and throws it towards a whiskey cup. He drowns the cup of whiskey and is prepared for the Ohio, but Sado misses.

'C'mon Mr. President…aren't you good at everything?' The girl taunts shielding her cups as he takes aim. When he throws she puts her hands down, and it soars easily into a cup of beer. It's the last cup of beer and when Sado drinks it, he is out of the game.

'Ohio.' He grins a bit. And the look on her face is one of someone astonished. Is the change of expression that different? Though he might admit it's a bit of an odd idea that she's astonished about him. Maybe it's the whiskey.

The ball hits the rim of one cup and bounces into another. She drinks it, and he can see a bit of red in her cheeks.

'It's a double.' He points out, grinning a bit more.

'Another rum shot?' She asks coyly. ' Well…if you insist.' She reaches for the bottle of rum, and the shot glass they had used previously. There hands brush just enough for him to wonder if she is a bit warm.

She fills the cup and drowns it, managing to hold the liquid in her mouth long enough to swallow. Her expression is one of a person forced to ingest something vile.

She shoots the ball and it lands in a beer cup. Matsumoto drinks and then she takes her Ohio. His eyes never leave hers and she twists and shoots it expertly into the back corner of the room.

'Your aim's off.' He tells her as he goes and retrieves it.

'No shit Sherlock.' She flushes. He shoots and misses as well.

'Don't you know how to put it in?' She asks him sweetly. 'Didn't anyone teach you? Or is this your first time?' she throws the ball and it hits the whiskey. He doesn't hesitate to drown the cup and push it away. 'Ohio,' she grins, 'let an experienced woman show you how it's done.'

He can't hold back the laugh. She's his age, and even if she has drank more than him, he's twice her size and she's at least a third of his body mass. His alcohol tolerance must be higher than hers.

She throws the ball and it bounces of f the rim.

'Experience woman? You're as good as me.' He tells her.

'Then I'm the best you'll ever have.' She says as Matsumoto makes her drink. She only has two cups left, and she's playing alone now. Sado has wandered off to talk to Kurosaki and Kuchiki. They are hovering at the door, as is Kira.

He throws and it enters the cup. 'Are you sure it's not reversed?' He asks, adopting her earlier sweeter tone. 'Maybe I'm the best you'll ever have, and the one you'll never forget.'

He doesn't really know what they're talking about, but it seems to work in making her red, and a bit angry. She's cute like that. She drowns the cup.

"We'll never know.' She says.

'Ohio.' And he throws the ball in the cup. She drowns it. 'Seireitei wins.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Kurosaki comes towards his sister. 'It's like three now…Dad's gonna kill me.'

'Not me.' She grins at her brother.

'Well your ride home's leaving. So says your goodbyes, don't barf in my car, or in the yard or on Hisagi's bag like that drunk chick already did.'

'Who?' She asks interestedly. Before Kurosaki can answer, Kira rushes him.

'President! Hinamori is uh…well passed out.' He turns on his heel and follows Kira outside. His girlfriend is passed out on the ground, on her side. Matsumoto is in her boyfriend's lap while he has he is guitar and plays softly to the sleeping girl.

'First time?' The girl asks him, her blue eyes finding the situation amused. He did not realize she, Kurosaki, Sado and Kuchiki had followed him out.

He nods.

'Get her some bread…'She pauses, 'or maybe some water…no definitely a muffin ask her if she wants it buttered.'

She grins and leaves to her brother's car.

He watches her, not wanting her to go.

* * *

A/N: So I know I said I wouldn't be around here much during May. However I got myself sick and am stuck at home. Doing really nothing but reading fanfiction. I have noticed that there are a lot of my favourite stories that aren't getting updated…why?

This is purely to keep myself entrained. I'm not sure if that's how you play beer pong anywhere else, but from my town that's how we play. I tried to the best of my abilities to keep the alcohol consumption and the whole way to play and the party in general accurate. But these are from my own experiences, and as such are only as accurate as I remember. Also I do not advertise underage drinking, no matter how old or close you are to the drinking age. But to be realistic teenagers drink, this is what they do. And I tried to keep it that way.


End file.
